Morbosidad
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Tala/Kai. De chocolates y delirios: Amor sin besos, es como chocolate sin queso..."


**Morbosidad.**

**Petición:** Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber… ¿Vale?  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Amor sin besos es como chocolate sin queso…" Anónimo.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Fluff. Humor. Lime. Yaoi. Beyblade no es mío.

**Tomo único ****– De chocolates y delirios…**

Era un día en la ciudad como cualquier otro, y por más que Kai sea un prodigio del Beyblade, hasta él se toma algún descanso ocasional. Dentro de su habitación se encontraba un tanto relajado, pero no por eso dejaba de estar alerta.

Su compañero de cuarto salió unos momentos, por lo que aprovecho ese instante para entregarse al placer.

Tala, por su parte, se encontraba entrenando, Boris, quien para la casualidad, se había vuelto su obsesión, le había dicho inútil; mal nacido y desgraciado.

Y muy encima de todo eso, le recriminó en cara que el tal Hiwatari era muchísimo más de lo que él podría ser; aun siendo un Cyborg. Y eso no lo iba a permitir. Le demostraría a ese hombre peli-violáceo que él era el mejor que pudiera haber para el Beyblade, ahora y por siempre.

Tenía ya un rato entrenando sin descanso, no planeaba detenerse ni siquiera un momento, pero de repente unas ganas de retar a ese ente inferior lo golpearon con fuerza. Con pasos seguros y rápidos se dirigió a ver a tal sujeto.

Le había dicho minutos atrás que tomaría un baño y seguiría entrenando.

Y lo que a él más le molestaba, era que Kai no moviera ni un pelo, y él, tuviera que sudar, golpear y todas esas cosas que aunque en realidad fueran banales, le calaban en las gónadas, porque cualquiera que le viera, diría que Kai no sabe hacer ni madres, pero la verdad es que sabe hacer más cosas de las que todos se imaginan, y no solo en un aspecto posible.

Pronto se enteraría de que, a pesar de mostrarse tan firme, directo y un rival de temer, hasta Kai tenía bajos placeres a los que ni siquiera él era inmune, ni podía escapar. Entró al lugar que compartía con aquel sujeto, antes de llegar a la puerta se paró en seco al escuchar algo fuera de lo común. Era la voz de Kai

–Mhh–. Eso parecía ser casi como... ¿Un jadeo? Tanto entrenar seguro que le estaba afectando y escuchaba cosas extrañas.

–Ahh, esto es... nghhh delicio... so–.

¿Qué le pasaba a Hiwatari? ¿Había alguien más ahí? ¿Acaso estaba con el neko ese raro? dudó por un segundo en si entrar o no ¿Que cuadro se encontraría? probablemente uno que le dejara un trauma psicológico muy severo.

–Ahh... mmm... rico... –. Agudizó... pero por más que encontrara otra voz, sólo podía distinguir la de su compatriota... ¿Acaso tan urgido estaba que se lo hacía a sí mismo?

Los sonidos placenteros seguían uno a uno, el color le subió inevitable a la cara. Quería abrir la puerta y de una vez por todas sacarse de dudas. Ese maldito de Kai... practicaba ese tipo de cosas obscenas en la recámara que pertenecía a ambos, como siempre haciendo lo que le diera en gana.

–Mhhh, ohh… e-eres el mejor, sin duda–. No pudo hacer más... No pudo empujar la puerta.

Se quedó paralizado totalmente, le daba HORROR el sólo pensar en entrar, simplemente no podía, pero los ruidos eran tantos que cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar negativa mente.

–Oh Carlos... no sabes cuánto te amo... –. ¿Carlos? ¿¡Quién jodidos era Carlos!

Su lastimero pulso se tensó aún más, la sangre le regresó al cerebro y no a la parte equivocada , un gemido más por parte de Kai; quien parecía estar disfrutando todo aquello... abrió la puerta con fuerza, casi tirándola de las ansias que tenía por saber qué demonios pasaba ahí, exigiría explicaciones, eso era seguro.

La imagen que consiguió a continuación lo dejaría en blanco por completo por un rato. Era Kai, si, disfrutando, lamiendo, chupando a Carlos, en efecto.

¡Pero a un cochino chocolate Carlos V!

Kai no sabía cómo reaccionar, no deseaba mostrar esa parte de él , y su amor hacia el chocolate. Tosió para romper la tensión y escondió el caramelo tras su espalda. Aun así esos ojos fijos no dejaban de observarlo.

Esperen. ¿Acaso eso era una risa burlona?

–Kai... no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos... –. Se bufó el otro, lo miró tendido en la cama con las piernas abiertas ¿Pues qué ese chocolate hacía maravillas?

–No son gustos, sólo tenía algo de hambre–. ¿Era su imaginación, o las mejillas de su acompañante estaban incendiándose?

–¿Qué otra cosa no se de ti Hiwatari? al parecer tienes muchas cosas que esconder…–. Sopesó el ruso acercándose a la cama.

–Nada que te interese, y agradecería guardaras tu distancia–. Maldijo en sus adentros, si se le acercaba un poco más, seguro que aquel de ojos azules sería capaz de derretir hasta el chocolate que había guardado instantes antes…

Tala pudo notar el nerviosismo en el cuerpo de su compatriota, así que eso causaba? sonrió internamente, siguió, hasta sentarse en el regazo del bicolor... –Vamos... dime tus secretos... –.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–. Se hizo para atrás, pretendiendo que el pelirrojo no lo hacía estremecer

–Si lo que quieres es esta maldita cosa, es toda tuya...–. De inmediato le arrojó lo que quedaba de su chocolate.

–Te gusta mucho no?_–__._ Pregunto quitándole toda la envoltura, probando un bocado y llenando sus dedos con aquél dulce delirio de chocolate.

–Mhh, no está nada mal–. Agregó mientras lamía insinuante sus dedos cubiertos de la sustancia café.

A este punto, Kai no dejaba de mirar la silueta del pelirrojo, en un movimiento impulsado por el calor que su acompañante le hacía sentir, se acercó para tomar su mano y lamer sus dedos sin detenerse, lamiendo y succionando el dulce de aquellos blancos y exquisitos dedos.

Después de aquello, la excitación se apoderó de ambos.

Tala disfrutaba la imagen de Kai, con la cara sonrojada, la lengua pasándole por los dedos y el semblante de placer que reflejaba. Lo tomó por la cintura para atraerlo a él, y le propinó un intenso beso que dejaría a ambos sin aliento.

Kai intentó alejarlo como pudo, pero ese sabor dulce junto con los labios suaves hacían una combinación difícil de rechazar, aún mas habiendo llegado a ese punto, ya era realmente tarde para detener todo aquello.

–M-maldito...–. Dijo en un jadeo ahogado, notando como Tala bajaba hacia su miembro, masajeándolo con habilidad.

–Mmh; pero te gusta lo que te hace este maldito...–. Susurró sensualmente, mientras su acompañante se separó ligeramente para dejar un poco del chocolate ahora derretido resbalar por su cuello. Acto involuntario…

Tala bajó su lengua dejando un rastro de saliva, lamiendo el hilito de chocolate que se acentuó en la clavícula izquierda de Kai. Subió su mirada si dejar de lamerle, y observar la cara de placer comprimido del bicolor.

Sonrió.

Varios besos más compartieron a lo largo de la tarde, unos más apasionados y prolongados que otros, Tala se había olvidado por un momento de los duelos y de retar a Kai, por lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, cosa que no supo descifrar o catalogar…

Lo tomó por la cintura con fuerza y le acarició la mejilla. –¿Crees que soy más delicioso que el chocolate?–. Preguntó como quien finge enojo, porque la verdad, Kai era capaz de responder que sí, aunque fuera por molestarle…

Kai le miró expectante, ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar aquello? lo miró de arriba a abajo, algo en su estómago se removía, y le hacía tener escalofríos, algo más, algo como... corrientes eléctricas desplazándose por todo su ser, al mirarlo a los ojos se perdió ahí.

A quién no pudiera cautivar con tanta frialdad. –Eso no lo sé...–. ¿Ven a lo que Tala se refería? inmediatamente hizo un puchero, Kai rió bajamente...

–Aún no te he probado enteramente…–. Tala sonrió y se acercó a él y frente a eso, no hubo más que decir…

**FIN.**

Esto es un fic COLECTIVO, hecho por mí y mi hermanita , te QUIERO$: espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal no sé hacer humor UxU todas las partes graciosas fueron de ella, y ojalá les haya encantado tanto como a nostras escribirlo por MSN. Fail~

**+ Suly – Zusanne +**


End file.
